Wiki Updates
This page outlines all the changes made to the wiki that affect everyone. If you make a change that affects the whole wiki, or a large part of it, please mention so below and remember to leave a signature by writing ~~~~ Here you should also voice your opinions, approval or objections to recent changes (in the comment box below). The majority always rules over personal preference. ''' October 2015 Oct 17 * Updated MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation to rearrange popular pages first. Removed Business Currency from the navigation (obsolete) also added a bunch of new drop down menu items * Updated Template:Infobox pet to add categories now (for specific creature types) will fill this out with more as other types come to mind. Also added a header in the infobox. * Updated Template:Monsters - fixed table code, removed custom styling so it matched wiki theme * Updated MediaWiki:Community-corner with new pages Oct 16 * Created Template:R for runes Oct 15 * Tweaked MediaWiki:Wikia.css for Portable Infobox styling Oct 14 * Added to hopefully direct users there instead of commenting on random pages * Updated Template:Infobox quest to add Objective text, and custom .css Oct 13 * Added feature to wiki. * Created * Added Category:Rare Blood for rare blood mobs Oct 9 * Updated MediaWiki:Editor-template-list to add Infobox quest, Stub templates (this is only useful atm in Class Editor, hoping Wikia introduces better infobox integration in editors) * Created Template:Infobox npc though it's not suitable for mobs atm Oct 2 * Removed a bunch of .css to Template:Infobox - (.css added to Wikia.css) ideally, we'd never touch this infobox, but everyone's using it on a bunch of pages so.. band-aid fix * Added Category:Order & Chaos Online for main category * Added Category:Order & Chaos Online Updates for game updates * Added Game Updates to track updates * Updated Template:Infobox quest to take images, and custom .css to reflect wiki theme * Updated MediaWiki:Wikia.css to change Infobox styling Cirose (talk) 04:42, October 18, 2015 (UTC) September 2015 Sep 18 * Promoted to Admin >:) Expect changes! * Updated Template:Infobox quest styling * Updated Template:Infobox to green! (that blue really didn't match our wiki) Sep 17 * Updated Template:Infobox location to be a Portable Infobox, it's not showing up in the Infobox list in Visual Editor.. will need to figure out why later Cirose (talk) 04:42, October 18, 2015 (UTC) July 2011 July 7 th *Replaced the largely unpopular poll with some links to other O&C sites. Please Leave a comment here or a message on my Talkpage if you object or have anything to add! Zzell 19:13, July 7, 2011 (UTC) June 2011 June 2nd *Created "Playable Races" and "Nonplayable Races" in the Races page. Please fix the formatting as it currently looks messy (and I'm terrible at it) XCraig 23:12, June 2, 2011 (UTC) May 2011 17th and 18th May *Added images to the homepage (on top of the navigation tables, instead of text) *Added a banner to the homepage, with a new right hand image *Added a weekly poll to the homepage (only editable by admins and bureaucrats) *Added a footer to the homepage *Added the word 'Wiki' to the home button icon *Added a site meter to the wiki to show how many visitors we have had. (visible on articles, in the top right hand corner if you have javascript enabled) *I plan to add a statistics page when more data is gathered* *Added Get involved! page to encourage people to contribute. *Removed the 'image added by" tag on every image (to promote the feeling of public ownership) *Prevented unregistered and brand new users from editing the homepage Any problems please let me know Zzell 19:43, May 18, 2011 (UTC) 19th May *Changed the background color from white to a pale green. Can change back if anyone has trouble viewing pages. Zzell 16:24, May 19, 2011 (UTC) 20th May *Added an info box that can be used to fill in information for towns. See Silence as an example. See Get involved! to find out how to add it. *Added a new banner to the homepage. '''If you can't see it let me know so i can remove it and go back to the old one. *Update! Annoyingly, the banner i made doesn't show up on most browsers so i've put the old one back up for now, until i can figure out a work around to get the new banner to work. Check out Template:Header *Update again! I made a little work around so the image should be viewable to everyone now. It doesn't look as good as i wanted it to so i may try to edit this again later. Zzell 10:59, May 20, 2011 (UTC) 21st May *Changed the links around on the front page. Should be easier to navigate now. Zzell 22:33, May 21, 2011 (UTC) 22nd May *I decided to split the Talents page into Mage Talents , Warrior Talents , Ranger Talents and Monk Talents, as the talent tables take a lot of space, which would result in a lot of scrolling. *Planning to make an icon for every class, once I get some nice screenshots. (see here) Icons will look like this: Cromos 17:40, May 22, 2011 (UTC) 23rd May *Added a new poll. Which profession did you chose? Poll *Added a slideshow the front page. Zzell 20:50, May 23, 2011 (UTC) 30th May *Added a new poll and posted the results of the last one *Added links under the homepage banner Zzell 22:28, May 30, 2011 (UTC)